goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Millicent Martin
Millicent Martin is an English actress. Biography Born in Romford, Essex, Martin began her acting career as a musical theatre actress in 1954's The Boy Friend. However, she soon became known to television audiences for her appearances on That Was the Week That Was, which led to her gaining her own show, Mainly Millicent. She also appeared in the series From a Bird's Eye View and Moon and Son, as well as the film Alfie.'m In later years, Martin played the recurring role of Gertrude Moon on Frasier and guest starred in a number of series including ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Drew Carey Show. Singing Appearing in a number of stage musicals, Martin originated the roles of Maisie King in Expresso Bongo, Cora in The Crooked Mile and Tweeny in Our Man Crichton. She also performed the theme tune to the satire show That Was the Week That Was and the film Nothing But the Best. As well as taking roles in Kiss Me, Kate and Stop the World - I Want to Get Off, Martin would also go on to appear in such stage musicals as 42nd Street, Follies and Gigi. She received Tony Award nominations for her musical roles in Side by Side by Sondheim and King of Hearts. Film Nothing But the Best (1964) *Nothing But the Best (solo) Kiss Me, Kate (1964) *Why Can't You Behave? (duet) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *Tom, Dick or Harry (contains solo lines) *We Sing of Love (Cantiamo D'Amore)(contains solo lines) *Always True to You in My Fashion (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate" (Reprise = Finale) Stop the World - I Want to Get Off (1966) *Typically English (duet) *Lumbered (duet) *Glorious Russian (solo) *Malinki Meilchick (duet) *Family Fugue/Nag Nag Nag (contains solo lines) *Typically Japanese (solo) *The New York Scene/All American (solo) *Someone Nice Like You (duet) Every Home Should Have One (1970) *Every Home Should Have One (solo) Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont (2005) *It's Never Too Late to Fall in Love Television That Was the Week That Was (1962) *Weeks' Review (solo) *In the Summer of His Years (solo) The Danny Kaye Show (1967) *Who Can I Turn To? (duet) Stage The Boy Friend (1954) Nancy *Perfect Young Ladies (contains solo lines) *The Boy Friend (contains solo lines) *Sur La Plage (contains solo lines) *Finale Act 2 *The Riviera (contains solo lines) *Finale Act 3 Lolita *Finale Act 2 *Finale Act 3 Dulcie *Perfect Young Ladies (contains solo lines) *The Boy Friend (contains solo lines) *Sur La Plage (contains solo lines) *Finale Act 2 *The Riviera (contains solo lines) *It's Never Too Late to Fall in Love (duet) *Finale Act 3 Expresso Bongo (1958)(originated the role) *Spoil the Child (contains solo lines) *Seriously (solo) *I Am (solo) *I Am (reprise)(solo) *Don't You Sell Me Down the River (solo) *Finale The Crooked Mile (1959)(originated the role) *Horticulture (solo) *Meet the Family (duet) *Other People's Sins (contains solo lines) *Strike! (contains solo lines) *Finale Our Man Crichton (1964)(originated the role) The Card (1973)(originated the role) *Lead Me (solo) *Universal White Kid Gloves (contains solo lines) *Moving On (solo) *Nothing Succeeds Like Succeeds (contains solo lines) *Bows Side by Side by Sondheim (1978) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Love Is in the Air (contains solo lines) *If Momma Was Married (duet) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Getting Married Today (contains solo lines) *Can That Boy Foxtrot (duet) *Company (contains solo lines) *Another Hundred People (contains solo lines) *I Never Do Anything Twice (solo) *Bring on the Girls/Ah, Paree!/Buddy's Blues (contains solo lines) *Everybody Says Don't (contains solo lines) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"We're Gonna Be All Right (duet) *A Boy Like That/ I Have a Love (duet) *Pretty Lady (contains solo lines) *You Gotta Have a Gimmick (contains solo lines) *I'm Still Here (solo) King of Hearts (1978)(originated the role) *Deja Vu (solo) *Turn Around (contains solo lines) *King of Hearts (contains solo lines) *Somewhere Is Here (solo) *Nothing, Only Love (contains solo lines) 42nd Street (1984) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo Follies (1988) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs *Country House (duet) *Could I Ever Leave You? (solo) *Ah But Underneath (contains solo lines) What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1998)(originated the role) *You're There, Blanche (solo) *Talent (solo) *Sisters (duet) *What D'You Think? (solo) *China Doll (Reprise)(solo) *He's Here (duet) *When Am I Gonna Be Me? (contains solo lines) *Her (solo) Gigi (2008) *The Night They Invented Champagne (contains solo lines) *I Remember It Well (duet) *The Contract (contains solo lines) Albums Millicent Martin Sings (2009) *At Sundown (solo) *When Your Lover Has Gone (solo) *Sand in My Shoes (solo) *Dream (solo) *(Ah, the Apple Trees) When the World Was Young (solo) *The Song Is Ended (solo) *In the Blue of the Evening (solo) *When I'm Not Near the Boy I Love (solo) *I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good)(solo) *Imagination (solo) *You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To (solo) *I'll Never Be the Same (solo) *Our Language of Love (solo) *Seriously (solo) *Sometimes I'm Happy (solo) *Why Oh! Why (solo) *You Made Me Love You (solo) *I've Got My Eyes on You (solo) *Tintarella Di Luna Magic Colour of the Moonlight(solo) *I Can Dream, Can't I? (solo) Gallery martinweekwas.jpg|That Was the Week That Was. martinhorton.jpg|'Ann Horton' in Nothing But the Best. martinstop.jpg|Stop the World - I Want to Get Off. martinsondheim.jpg|Side by Side by Sondheim. martinorbach.jpg|'Dorothy Brock' and Julian Marsh in 42nd Street. martinstone.jpg|'Phyllis Rogers Stone' in Follies. martindenniston.jpg|'Jane' and Blanche Hudson in Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? martinmamita.jpg|'Inez "Mamita" Alvarez' in Gigi. martinsings.jpg|'Millicent Martin Sings.' Martin, Millicent Martin, Millicent Martin, Millicent